


Ballerina

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a famous ballerina and a huge fan of Natasha. Natasha is a huge fan of you and you both sort of freak out/fangirl over the other and then realize you both actually have crushes on each other.





	Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It was another one of Tony’s parties. If Natasha had her way she would be in her room and away from everyone. She could only take so much of Tony’s parties and this was the third one that month.

“Natasha!” Tony walked over to her with a smile on his face. “There’s someone I think you would love to meet.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. What was he up to? “Who is it Stark?” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It would be better if you see for yourself.” His smile widened. 

“Alright, alright. Lead the way.” She followed him as he took her to the balcony. 

Once he moved out of the way she saw you. Her eyes widened, she couldn’t believe it. You’re a famous ballerina, Natasha was a huge fan of you. What she didn’t know was that you were a huge fan of her.

“Natasha I’d like you to meet (Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N) this is Natasha Romanoff. I’ll leave you two ladies to talk.” He smirked at you two before walking away.

“Holy shit, you’re so amazing!” You both said at the same time.

You chuckled, you could feel your cheeks start to heat up. Just being in her presence was making you all giddy. You’re actually standing in front of the one and only Natasha Romanoff.

“You’re so badass.” You smiled at her. 

Natasha blushed. “Everything you do is amazing. You’re one of the best ballerinas I’ve ever seen.” 

You and Natasha spent the rest of the party out on the balcony talking. During the night you realized something. You just thought you were a huge fan of her but now that you’ve met her you realized that you have a crush on the redhead.

Natasha had also realized that she’s not just a huge fan of you, she has a crush on you as well. She never realized that until she actually got to meet you. 

When it was time for you to go Natasha couldn’t help but ask if you wanted to go out for coffee in the morning. You grinned and said that you would love to. That was the first date and definitely not the last.


End file.
